1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector assembly using a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a projector assembly projecting images displayed on a mobile terminal where the mobile terminal includes a body and a display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the International Mobile Telecommunication 2000 (IMT 2000) service, which is referred to as a dream mobile communication or a terminus of wireless communication, commercializes, the world has become a global community. The IMT 2000 service utilizes a low earth orbit satellite system. Thus, a high speed wireless communication with voice or images may be provided using only a single mobile terminal that is not limited by domestic location or a foreign location, even when users are traveling by ground, sea or air.
IMT 2000 may be classified as a third generation mobile communication, after analog mobile communication and personal communication service (PCS). Since the most important element of an IMT 2000 is a mobile terminal possessed by users, mobile terminals have been researched and developed. As a result, a mobile terminal for an information communication media such as a notebook computer, a laptop computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA) is utilized as an electronic data processing system (EDPS). In addition, a mobile terminal for specialized usage such as a cellular phone and a navigation system is widely used.
Functions of a mobile terminal have improved along with electric communication technology. For example, a cellular phone may have internet access and include a digital camera for taking a picture or moving images and transmitting the image information. In addition, a cellular phone may function as a small data base capable of schedule management or document editing and storage by virtue of increased in memory size. Accordingly, a mobile terminal having a portable size and sufficient user interfaces is required. At the same time, transmission and performance of audio/video (A/V) contents with high quality via a mobile terminal are required. As a result, a mobile terminal is designed to have a larger display area even with a smaller size mobile terminal, thus increasing the development of mobile terminals.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is widely used for displaying images in a mobile terminal since an LCD device has a better contrast ratio and color reproducibility in comparison to other flat panel displays (FPD). Currently, the display quality of an LCD device is similar to that of a cathode ray tube (CRT) due to recent technological improvements.
In general, a LCD device uses optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules to produce an image. Due to the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules, refraction of light incident onto the liquid crystal molecules depends upon the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal molecules have long thin shapes that can be aligned along specific directions. The alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by applying an electric field. Accordingly, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules changes in accordance with the direction of the applied electric field. Thus, by properly controlling the electric field applied to a group of liquid crystal molecules within respective pixel regions, a desired image can be produced by appropriately refracting and transmitting the incident light.
There are several types of LCD devices, one of which is commonly referred to as an active matrix LCD (AM-LCD) device. The AM-LCD device includes an array of pixels forming a matrix. Each of the pixels in the AM-LCD device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode. The high resolution and superior ability to display moving pictures makes AM-LCD devices an attractive option.
FIG. 1 illustrates a folder type mobile terminal including an LCD device according to the related art. In the folder type mobile terminal of FIG. 1, a larger display area is obtained with a smaller size in comparison with a mobile terminal in which a body having a key pad and a display having an LCD device are arranged in a single plane. The folder type mobile terminal includes a body 2 and a display 6 which are folded or unfolded using a hinge 10. The body 6 includes a control or input device 4 such as a key pad and the display unit 6 includes an LCD device 8. Accordingly, almost all of the area of the display unit 6, which is substantially the same as an area of the body 2, may be used for displaying images when the mobile terminal is unfolded. Thus, when folded, the size of the mobile terminal corresponds to either the body 2 or the display unit 6.
In the mobile terminal, however, images are displayed by a single LCD device 8 having an area smaller than the display unit 6. Accordingly, the ability to display high video contents is limited. In addition, mobile terminals now often combine several functions. For example, a cellular phone may include a digital camera or a navigation system, and movies may be displayed by a cellular phone using a satellite. However, since only a single LCD device having a finite display area is used for displaying images, the full size of the display area is limited to the single LCD device and the displayed images may not be commonly provided for a plurality of users.